


He's My Favorite Story

by WitchVirus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Happy Ending, Human Castiel, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7032301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchVirus/pseuds/WitchVirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel have been dating for two years. When Castiel finally gets a job at Barnes and Noble, they get enough money to move in together. However, on one bright and sunny afternoon, Castiel is in for a surprise at his job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's My Favorite Story

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I was so excited to see how fast people read my other one-shot, so I'm going to write another story today. I have no clue if this one will just be one chapter or more, so stay tuned! And thanks for all the feedback on my other one! Also, I mention the novel Conjured by Sarah Beth Durst in the story. That is actually my favorite novel, and I HIGHLY recommend it to anyone who loves romance, magic, and circuses.

Castiel began carrying a stack of books over to the new release section. He set the rather awkward and heavy stack of books down, and blew the thin film of dust off of the new shelf. Picking up the first new novel, he placed it on the very right side of the shelf. With each novel he picked up, he made sure there were no deflections or lacerations, nothing wrong condition wise. The brunette finished up the first shelf of releases when someone posed a question to him.

"Excuse me, may I just ask which of those new releases you would recommend?" Came the question from the young man next to him. Castiel turned to him as a small smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. 

"Sure. In my opinion, Conjured by Sarah Beth Durst is an outstanding and thrilling novel. Keeps you at the edge of your seat if I do say so myself. And the author perfectly wraps in a romance story." He said, picking up the novel and handing it to the boy. The blonde boy seemed intrigued and nodded his head after reading the back.

"Thank you.. Castiel?" He said questioningly after reading the other male's nametag.

"No problem. Hey, if I see you again here after your read it, let me know what you think of it." He said with another nod. The blonde boy gave him a thumbs up before heading over to the checkout counter. Castiel sighed contently as he worked his way down the shelf. Within ten minutes, each novel was placed up on the shelf with price tags. 

"There. Nice and neat." He spoke under his breath to himself. He made his way back up to the second register where he stood beside Sam.

"How's it going?" Sam asked as he turned to the shorter male. Nobody currently was at the registers, so there was room for conversation.

"Pretty good, all the new releases are up and I already sold one. What do you think about that?" He said, crossing his arms as if he had accomplished something amazing. Sam simply rolled his eyes with a smile as he nodded.

"Wow, how daring of you." He commented. Sam glanced back at the entrance as if he were waiting for someone.

"What're you looking for?" Cas asked out of curiosity. Sam realized quickly that he was watching and snapped his head back.

"Nothing, just checking for customers." He said in a not-so-convincing tone. He was never really strong with lying anyways. However he had kept it a secret all week about Dean's engagement plan. It was last weekend that Dean brought the idea up to Sam. He had it all planned out; Sam would make sure he was working the same day as Castiel to regulate where exactly he was in the store when Dean was ready. Then, after shooting his brother a quick text, he'd make his appearance. Dean thought it was brilliant; Sam simply smiled and gave him a hardy good luck. However today was the day, and Sam was nervous. He couldn't possibly screw this up, he knew how much it meant to his brother.

"Alright. Well, I guess now we play the waiting game." The brunette said as he turned to open up the register. "We've made a lot already and it's not even noon yet." He said, his eyes widening a bit as he checked over the money.

"Dude you're not supposed to count that, it's not in the code." The taller male warned as he took a deep breath.

"Yeah I know, but I'm bored." Castiel groaned as he shoved the register shut again. 'Ping'. Sam's phone vibrated in his pocket; Dean must've been waiting, or on his way. "Is that Jess?" Castiel asked while raising his eyebrows and motioning to Sam's pocket.

"Ah, yeah. Excuse me for a second, she probably wants me to text back. You know how women are." He said, forcing out a nervous laugh. The shorter male simply nodded with a questioning look as Sam stepped into the break room.

'Is Cas up front?' The text read. Sam typed quickly back to his brother.

'Yep, need me to keep him there?' He sent back.

'That'd be helpful. I'm nervous as hell, man' Came the next text. Sam chuckled quietly before typing back again.

'I am too. I didn't want to screw this up. You hurry on in here, I'll keep him distracted. Go get em.' Sam sent last before turning his notifications off. Heading back to the front he found Castiel waiting in the same spot.

"So, what's up?" He asked, resting his palms on the counter lazily.

"Ah, she's just planning a movie night with me. The usual." He said as he mimicked Castiel's stance.

"Sounds fun. There's not many customers right now, want to go over to the Starbuck's?" He asked, looking over at the Starbuck's across the room. Instantly Sam panicked and shook his head.

"No-! I mean, no thanks. I don't think we should just walk away from our shift here. They'd be pissed." He recovered as Cas shrugged.

"If you say so. I was just- oh my god, Dean!" The brunette said with a smile as he turned around to face a nervous Dean. "What're you doing here?" He then asked immediately after. Sam was quick to usher over Jess who was hiding and now holding a recording camera. Castiel became completely confused when Dean led him out and around the desk he was behind. Now standing in the middle of the entrance, Dean kneeled down. Before pulling the velvet box out, he cleared his throat to talk. Castiel's eyes welled up instantly, and his hands plastered to his face.

"Castiel Novak. It was 2014 when I first met you. We were sitting under that tree together, laughing about some stupid joke I was telling. Truth be told, I thought you were like an angel sitting there under that tree. I probably acted like an idiot in love; hell, that's exactly what I was. But I'm so happy that I was, and still am. Castiel, over these past two years, I swear, we've been through everything together. But I want us to see the world. We've only seen a small fraction of it. We've seen just a chapter in an entire novel. So with that said, my dearest Cas, will you, marry me?" He finished off before pulling the delicate box out. Opening it up he could feel tears in his own eyes. Inside the box was a beautiful ring with diamonds encrusted around it. The most prepossessing part about it however, was the glistening heart shaped diamond in the middle. Jess and Sam had tears in their eyes as they watched the whole scene happen; it was beauty in its truest form.

"Yes, Dean. Yes. I will marry you. I'll marry you a million times. I'll marry you until our book that we call our love comes to an end. I love you." He cried as Dean stood up. Wrapping his arms securely around the taller male's neck he cried in absolute glee. Customers in the store stopped to clap, some even crying as well. Sam came over after the hug and gave his brother a hug, and Jess came to Castiel. It was truly a memorizing experience. Castiel was getting married to the love of his life, and he couldn't wait to see where it'd take him.

**Author's Note:**

> I may potentially add a second or third part to this. But for now, I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! ~Witch <3


End file.
